


Dancing through the flames

by Melodicdissonance



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodicdissonance/pseuds/Melodicdissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s set in S1x07 FU-Bar episode where you save 10K. You may take it as romance or just friendship (or any other way you want to. The shipping is not clear in this one so it’s up to you guys imagination). </p>
<p>You find yourself tagging along with delta-xray-delta after saving 10K's ass from an incoming zombie. You're not sure what being with a new group will bring and the relationships that may develop between you and the others. Will you stay or will you leave? Will this group be your salvation or your death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing through the flames

**This is initially posted on[Tumblr ](https://melodyoffiction.tumblr.com/post/150254360502/dancing-on-top-of-the-flames)do pop over if you want to!**

**I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or a continued fic....do let me know your preference!**

**(h/c)=hair color**

**(e/c)= eye color**

**(y/n)= your name (or preferred name)**

 

**Song that inspired this fic: Any other way (we the kings)**

**Feel free to listen to it while reading.**

* * *

_I will never go down any other way~_

You whistle the song as you tread along the dusty road, occasionally alternating with humming and singing softly. A dirty blue scarf around your neck and obscuring the bottom half of your face from view. Your (h/c), unevenly cut, short hair rustles with the breeze. Strapped around your thighs, two makeshift holsters with the handle of a French blade sticking out, secured with black electrical tape. Your army printed cargo pants seem too baggy for your form but with the world gone to shit like this, you’d take what you can get.

A crossbow is strapped to your back and in your right hand, a strong grip on a self-made weapon of a pole with a machete blade wielded to the tip. The bottom of the pipe could be screwed to the other customized machete, with a saw edged back, strap next to the French blade on your left leg. A collection of other smaller blades was hidden on your person.

You pass a sign, ‘Gun show and liquor’ it reads.

_…Well why not. Would be interesting._

The moment you enter the parameters of the gun show however, the sound of a horde alerted you immediately. Immediately the second machete was attached as you swung the pole from side to side.

_Figures. All the good things have to end when I appear!_

Your (e/c) eyes burn with fury, how dare the Zs take this moment of respite for you.

You see people running and shooting. As your blades flash, cutting through the heads and sometimes from the middle torso up as you split some Zs from the chest up to the skull.

“Gasoline pumping through my veins” Two Zs fall with a wet sound as their innards pooled out. “I will fan the flames~” A third Z attempting to ambush you from behind falls with the top machete sticking out from its head as you spin and push it to the ground, “until my dying breath~” You pull it out in time to stick the bottom blade through the forehead zombie that was in front of you and now behind.

10K had just given his prize gun to the cute girl who is now running off with her father. He turns, scope up, about to shoot the next zombie when he spots a girl, spinning her wicked weapon, decapitating the Zs around her with ease.

‘Is she singing?” he thought incredulously.

Your combat boots slide across each other as you spin, the blades spinning above your head as you stopped. You see a boy with a mop of messy black hair and a rifle staring at you. A Z fast approaching from behind and by its appearance it was newly turned. You pull out your French knife, throwing it swiftly.

10K’s eyes widens as he jerked sideways, the knife barely touching his cheek as it thudded dead centre in the left eye of the zombie behind him.

“2,680.” You muttered as you pass the boy, your combat boot breaking in the face of the Z as you wrench your knife out with a wet sound. You grimaced as you wiped the gunk off on its shirt before re-holstering it.

“W-What did you?” he was taken aback. Did she just…

“It’s my kill count.” You turn to give him a shit-eating grin, you twirl your weapon as a display, all the while staring at his awestruck look. You didn’t wait for a respond as you charge towards the three Zs nearby. The first fell, a bullet hole through his skull. “2,206.” You heard his voice as he jogs up behind you.

“Not bad! For a sniper.” You taunt as you slice through the nearest Z’s forehead. The line parallel to the ground as it slid off with a splosh, trailing brain matter.

You were about to end the misery of the next zombie when it too fell with a smoking hole through its skull. You twitched in annoyance. “Hey. It’s MY kill.” You growl as you spin around, poking him on the chest with your free hand.

10K puts his hand up in a universal ‘peace/surrender’ sign. “Your name wasn’t on it.” He defended as Doc, Warren and Cassandra appears with the truck from behind him. Cassandra holding a gun aimed at you.

“Friends of yours?” Your head twitched upwards, causing 10K to turn to look over his shoulder. “She means no harm!” He shouts at them as he turns fully.

You eye the group with suspicion and you could see the weariness in their eyes when they look at you.

10K jogs up to the truck, he eyes the empty seat but then decided to jump in the back. “This is…um…”He eyes you with anticipation as if asking ‘what’re you waiting for?’

“(Y/n)”

Warren’s eyes you for another second, “Well..come on then!” Doc shouted as she sighed, “Come on.”

You grin as you jog up to the truck and hop in the back with the boy.

“10K.” He smiles goofily at you.

“Let me guess….your goal?” You smile, eyes sparkling in mirth.

“You’re one of the first to guess it.” He said shrugging.

“I bet I’ll hit it before you.” You said as you slid down to sit on the truck bed, looking up at him as he looks down at you in amusement. You both could hear Doc shout from inside the truck “Beat what?”

“I’m near 500 more than your boy here!” You shouted back, jerking as he hits the side of your arm with the butt of his rifle. “Hey! Sore loser!” You tease as 10K chuckles.

“Oh no…a female version of 10K!” You could hear Doc moan as 10K and you break out into laughter. You eye the long road that the truck is leaving behind, wondering if joining this group will be a good idea further down the road. But in the meantime, you’d enjoy the company.

“By the way…um…what song is that?” You heard as you jerk to look up at 10K again.

“Um..it’s just one of the songs I like…I could…um…sing it for you if you want.” You duck your head down in sudden shyness. You have not sang for anyone in a very long time.

“Um yeah sure. I mean if you want to.” He says as he slid down to sit next to you.

“Um..yeah..right….” You cough a few times to clear your throat, your palm started tapping against your thigh in a beat.

“I am wide awake. And I’m standing tall. Up against the world. Up against the wall.” You eye him from the corner of your eyes, voice shaking slightly from nerves as you continue. Soon he was tapping along with you as you gain confidence, your voice melodious and strong. 10K, after listening to the chorus once, started singing it with you. Your voices getting steadily louder as soon, the rest in the truck started chuckling and laughing with you guys, catching the light-hearted atmosphere.


End file.
